The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patent DocumentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,411,701B12002 Jun. 25Nokia Siemens NetworksGmbH and Co KG5,142,570A1992 Aug. 25TTI Inventions A LLC6,606,380B12003 Aug. 12TelefonaktiebolagetL M Ericsson5,590,118A1996 Dec. 31Alcatel-Lucent NV634122B12002 Jan. 29TelefonaktiebolagetL M Ericsson6,829,347B12004 Dec. 7RPX CLEARINGHOUSELLC6,282,170B12001 Aug. 28RPX CLEARINGHOUSELLC, World Trade CenterMontreal
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication NrKind CodePubl. DateApplicant20090190579A12009 Jul. 30TelefonaktiebolagetL M Ericsson
Various types of networks are used to deliver items from a starting point to an end point via links between nodes. However, currently available methods do not always select the most efficient route in real-time. Delays due to traffic in a network may cause an item to arrive later than normal at its destination. A need exists for a method to intelligently route items within a network from a starting point to a destination based on historical data of past trips within the network.